Forgetting a Cell Phone
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: Zack loves going to the local bar, but he has a problem with forgetting his phone. No matter how many times the General reminds him. Shonen-Ai. Sephiroth X Zack Gift Fic


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS.**

Zack got up onto the bar, holding a shot glass of tequila, and getting many joyous claps and encouragements. The spiky haired man child downed it at the cheers, and hollered along with them. Another glass of liquid was passed to the raven and he downed it quite quickly, getting an even louder roar of encouragement.

In the corner an amused but worried bartender, plus personal friend of the sergeant major and General, picked up the phone and dialed a number quickly. Talking with the person on the other end, the bar-tending man huffed and sighed at the antics of the raven headed boy.

Zack looked back at his alcohol giving friend, and frowned as he saw him put down the phone. Walking seductively towards the man he squatted down in a very sexual manner and leaned his arms from behind.

"Who'd you call?" the black haired man asked in a slurred manner.

"The General. You forgot your phone again, and I think you're getting out of hand. Just a tad, Zackary, so I called him. He'll be here shortly to get you," the man in black and white stated.

Zack huffed again and looked at his friend. "Play the song then. I wanna dance before he gets here."

At that his friend nodded, changed the music to that particular song, and turned it up.

The raven smiled brightly, turned around, jumped from the counter and ran to the middle of the floor to dance. Many others followed, gathering around him tightly as they danced and moved their bodies together. Some even reached out to touch the sergeant major as he danced in the middle of the throng of people. People yelled in happiness as Zack returned their touches and danced even more sexual then before.

A door could be heard opening and closing in the background but no one payed any attention to it. A tall head of silver hair walked over to the bar and sat on one of the chairs, quietly conversing with the man working behind the counter. The head of silver could be seen growing tense and then relaxing as it turned around to watch the people in the middle dance.

"I cannot believe Zackary forgot his phone again. Even though I told him many times before to always have it on him," Sephiroth said.

"It's ridiculous that you always remind him and he always forgets. I think I should just get him a special phone for here."

"I believe you are thinking something smart for once, Verdot."

Verdot glared at the General, eyes darkening at a small sign of distaste. Sephiroth looked back, eying the previous Turk. The bartender stared for a moment longer and went back to cleaning the glasses.

"Get you kid and leave if you're gonna insult, General."

'Maybe I like watching him dance," Sephiroth smirked and went back to watching the young sergeant major.

Zack moved his body sensually. Much to sensual for a man his size, Sephiroth noted. The silver head's eyes followed every movement his second in command made, his cat-like eyes roaming all over the boy's body.

The raven was out in the middle, finishing up his dance as he dropped down into a squat and slowly rose up against a random person that was behind him. With that, the song ended and Zackary walked back towards the bar.

"Sephy!" Zack drunkenly ran and jumped onto the man. "Did have you come fetch me?"

Sephiroth snorted at the boy's comment. "Yes, he asked me to come "fetch" you."

The sergeant major smiled and got up, placing money onto the counter for his drinks, grabbed his General's hand and walked out. The raven sidled up close to the man, making sure almost nothing was between them as they continued their walk home.

"Why did you come so early though? Normally it's a lot later. . ."

Even though the boy was drunk he could still talk quite clearly. Sephiroth then wondered if his subordinate had really drunk that much. "Because Verdot ask-"

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying Hey Oh! Baby let's go!"

And the green eyed man realized, yes, the black haired boy was drunk.

"Zack, shut up."

Zack kept singing to the song in his head.

"Zackary."

. . . The singing continued.

"Zackary!"

The raven sang louder and started to dance with it.

"Fair, shut up! We're home and you're scaring the neighbors!"

"Oh. . . Sorry Sephy."

Sephiroth sighed once again and ushered the annoying man child into the house, making sure to lock the door behind him. He got Zackary a glass of water, washed him up a bit, got him into comfortable clothing, and put him to bed.

"Sleep, boy. We'll speak in the morning," the General said as he kissed the boy lightly on the head.

The raven whined at the small amount of attention. He always got more before they went to sleep, and, dammit!, he wanted more! Grabbing the bigger man's arm, Zack pulled him back to the bed and straddled his hips, pinning him down effectively.

"Want more, Sephy. . ." Zack pouted just a tad.

The General sighed for the umpteenth time that evening. He nodded and pulled the boy down for a deeper and more filling kiss. The black haired boy smiled into it and put more effort into the kiss. He wouldn't let this go now that he got it.

Sephiroth flipped them over, claiming his rightful place ontop of his dear raven. He pulled away from the boy's mouth and immediately started leaving kisses along the sergeant major's jaw and neck. The silver headed man looked up at the slight fit of giggles leaving his subordinate and, seeing him squirming, bit down and sucked. This left the dark haired boy moaning softly.

Being a good lover, older man did this again, leaving little red marks all over the tanned skin. Pale lips turned up into a smirk when the boy's breath hitched every time this happened. Sephiroth was enjoying this way too much. And Zack wasn't fairing much better.

**~.X.~**

Sephiroth laid there with his subordinate, the younger of the two wrapped in long pale arms asleep. Two green eyes looked on, making sure the younger slept well, and wasn't rushing to get up and run to the bathroom. He wouldn't have his second in command getting sick right before an important mission.

Watching the lean chest rise and fall, the General slowly closed his eyes, wrapping his arms tighter around the boy and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I realize this is WAY overdo, and I'm sorry. I wasn't interested in Final Fantasy, then I just got back into it. This is for my second contest winner. I'm sorry if it's a bit cheesy as well. Especially the ending. And because it is a bit short. . . If there are any mistakes please tell me and I will fix them as soon as I can! Thanks!<strong>

**Song Zack danced to was "Like a G6" by Far East Movement. Zack was singing "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz.**

**Real quick note. Verdot is a Final Fantasy VII character if you guys didn't know. He's from _Before Crisis_. He as a Turk and the Director of them! I think it was the Director. . . Correct me if I am wrong!  
><strong>

**_Criticism that helps me is VERY MUCH WELCOME! Reviews give you chocolate cake and Earl Grey Tea so you should review! Any reviews that are cruel and mean in nature WILL BE IGNORED! I do not take kindly to sleaze bags that are jealous of someone else. Thank you very much~!_**


End file.
